Cancelled
by triggercini
Summary: A certain FOX executive learns the hard and violent way what happens when you cancel T:SCC when he receives a not so pleasant visit by a very pissed off Connor Crew.


_Dear FOX, _

_My name is Emily. I'm a 17 year old high school senior and I also happen to be an active fan on the Official T:SCC Wiki by the name of trigger_happy14._

_I have no doubt that you are getting flooded with similar emails, but I can't sit here and not be upset about the decision to cancel T:SCC. I doubt anyone will ever read this, however, how could anyone at FOX NOT expect a backlash for the cancellation of one of your most beloved shows?_

_I cannot remain eloquent..._

_T:SCC deserved a 3rd season. It has critical acclaim as well as a huge internet following. I see no logical reasoning in renewing Dollhouse or replacing T:SCC with "Human Target" could possibly be beneficial._

_I could understand if this was from a purely financial motive, but in light of a certain explanation that implied that we were canceled in favor of Dollhouse due to Joss Whedon fans, I cannot. Simply put, the T:SCC fans are MORE passionate than the Dollhouse fans have ever been. You probably think you've dodged a bullet by renewing Dollhouse..._

_Newsflash, most of us, including myself, ARE Joss Whedon fans yet we SUPPORT T:SCC OVER DOLLHOUSE._

_Why cancel T:SCC when Terminator: Salvation is about to hit the theaters? How could Dollhouse outperform T:SCC when it's ratings have been on the downtrend since losing T:SCC as a lead in?_

_Why does FOX insist on listening to the fans even as hundreds on Project Fox stated they wanted more Terminator you IGNORED THEM? Why ask the fans what they want when you clearly DO NOT CARE?_

_7 years ago, it's safe to say many people were disgruntled at your network for canceling Firefly. Just so you know, you have pissed off those same people for the second time._

_Business is business, but Kevin Rally's explanation of T:SCC's cancellation proves this was not business. This was cowardice on your part. Cowardice to face the wrath of Whedon fans..._

_Well guess what? You traded what would comparatively have been a slap in the face from a few disgruntled fans for an all out war from thousands of T:SCC fans._

_Hope you think you've made the "right decision."_

_Sincerely,_

_Emily (trigger_happy14)_

Kevin Rally resisted the urge to laugh. Yet another fan spamming his mailbox with useless arguments over something that has already been decided.

_You people have no lives. _

He contemplated sending the kid a message that said just that, but decided against it. He _was_ a professional after all.

Kevin emptied his inbox of any more annoyances and sat back in his large office. Just another lovely day working at FOX.

He didn't feel the least bit upset about canceling Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Kevin wondered what the hell possessed Josh Friedman to attach such a damn drawn out title to the show, but what did that matter? The show tanked because it refused to be the action-fest everyone expected. Dollhouse should be able to do better and at least he wouldn't have to get spam from Joss Whedon fans which would probably be a hell of a lot worse than what he was getting right now.

Happy with his thinking, he proceeded towards the door for a bathroom break.

The hilarious part was, he left the whole cast and crew as well as the idiotic fans in the dark about their decision for weeks! Kevin could just imagine all the disappointments it must have caused. All over a silly TV show…

He chuckled on his way through the bathroom door only to be stopped in his tracks halfway through by a crackle of blue light.

"What the HELL is that?!"

Kevin was thrown backwards as the light steadily grew more and more pronounced. _It must be the shitty electricity in this place, what else could it freaking be? Either that or we're being attacked by rabid fans with flash bombs... _Shielding his eyes, He backed away from it as far as he could, crying out as the blue electricity morphed into a translucent bubble and suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Oh god, my freaking eyes!" Kevin laid on the floor clutching at his practically blinded eyes. What the hell did he do to deserve such a random accident? He continued moaning on the floor when he heard a voice.

"Are you Kevin Rally?"

He attempted to look up at the person, but was met with a blurred figure. Kevin figured it must be one of the lowly interns attempting to kiss up to him in his time of need.

"Well, who else would I be ASS WIPE? Now help me off the floor and make sure to call the damn electricity guys to fix whatever the hell went wrong!"

Next thing he knew he was being lifted off the floor by a small hand and smashed roughly against the wall.

"Who the freaking hell do you think you are?" He screamed into his attackers face. "What are you trying to do, get a pay raise? What a stupid way to go about it! I'm gonna fire your little...ugh!" Kevin was abruptly slammed back against the wall, he felt like his head just imploded on himself, and the pain cleared his dazed eyes.

_What the… _He found himself looking at what appeared to be none other than the Terminator herself, Summer Glau. How the hell was she holding him up like this? Kevin was twice as big as the little runt…

"We heard that you have decided to cancel T:SCC," Summer stared him down.

"Yeah, what of it? Look, suck it up babe, it's just business. It's not as if this hasn't happened to you bef…" He was quickly slammed against the wall again before he could finish his sentence, except this time it was a lot harder and it hurt like HELL. _Oh my god, this chick is a freaking lunatic…_

"SECUR…" A fist collided with Kevin's face and he felt his whole head crack sideways with the sheer force. Pain erupted on the right side of his face as he slumped over.

"Shut up you little bastard!"

He felt the seemingly delicate hand prop his whole body up and he looked up again only to now see Lena Headey staring him down as well. He was not going to hear the end of this… beaten up by a pair of out-of-work actresses…

"Look, Lena, Summer, what do you guys want? You can easily find other jobs, who the hell cares about your canceled little TV show?"

"Lena" gave him a scathing look. "Lena? I'm Sarah Connor and either you renew us or Tin Miss here is going to run you through the next few walls. Now how does that sound for a deal?" She left off with a menacing growl.

Kevin stared at them in complete disbelief and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, they've gone off the freaking deep end! _Lena seriously thinks she's Sarah Connor and Summer believes that she's a cyborg from the future? _

"You guys are freaking nuts! How the hell can you believe you're characters from a FAKE TV SHOW! You all are a bunch of…YEOUCH!" Kevin was once again interrupted by a searing punch to the un-bruised side of his face.

"Shut your trap, asshole."

Kevin looked to his right only to be greeted by the face of an angry Brain Austin Green and a simmering Thomas Dekker. _Well, looks like the gang is all here. _He straightened up a bit and spat a bit of blood on the ground.

"Let me guess, you guys have gone insane as well and think you're Derek and John huh?" He chuckled again despite the pain.

"Do you think this is a game, Kevin?" supposed Mr. "John Connor" spoke menacingly.

"I dunno what the hell this is supposed to be _John,_" Kevin played along a bit.

"This is not a game," "Summer" tightened her grip on Kevin's shirt forcing him to look down at her only to see the threatening blue glow of two robotic eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kevin flailed around in his constrained position. _This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, this NOT HAPPENING…_

He was slapped, literally out of his panicked reverie with a quick backhand by Sarah. "Stop struggling punk ass! You're going to pay for what you've done."

"We should kill him," Cameron voiced without looking away from her prey.

Kevin let out an audible gulp and beads of sweat began running down his temples. "P-please, don't kill me!" He pleaded looking around at his fellow humans. "I'm sorry! I SWEAR!"

"Sorry for what? Letting the machines win? Canceling our future? I should let Cameron snap your neck and throw you in a ditch for all you've done!" Sarah snapped.

"No, NO it was a mistake! I can fix it! Just please, let me go!" Kevin started to sob uncontrollably. He was in some deep shit and he knew it.

"I dunno... you were willing to leave me dead and buried with only an alternate reality keeping me in the story at all," Derek glared.

"You left me naked and stranded in an unknown apocalyptic future searching for my lost robot." John growled menacingly.

"I was left deactivated without a chip and an unknown fate." Cameron stated with a slight hint of malice

"And I was left in the past not knowing what in the hell was going to happen to any of us." Sarah finished. "You think you can FIX ALL THAT?" Sarah punched Kevin square in the face for good measure.

He saw stars fly across his eyes yet again and he closed his eyes to the pain. He hated cliffhangers…

"Alright, ALRIGHT I'll DO IT!!!" Kevin screamed.

"Do what?" Sarah hissed and stepped toward him warningly.

"I'll renew T:SCC, I swear, for the love of God! MERCY!" Kevin continued to beg.

Sarah brought herself toward Kevin and gave him a smirk. "Good little FOX executive," she patted him on the head. "Don't let it happen again." She looked to John and Derek. "Come on you guys, let's go."

Sarah walked off seemingly satisfied.

Derek stopped in front of Kevin with a grin on his face. "Consider yourself lucky, dipshit." Derek sneered and promptly followed.

Kevin was then left with John and Cameron who's vice grip has failed to loosen in the slightest. He let out another terrified gulp and closed his eyes, hoping this nightmare would be over soon.

"You coming Cameron?" he heard John ask.

"I wanted to ask Mr. Rally one more thing." Cameron spoke.

"Alright, just don't hurt him too much," Kevin heard John walk off after his mom and uncle.

It was just him and the "very scary robot". He trembled, _I would gladly trade being beaten to a pulp by our big oaf Governator over this, he mused. _

"Kevin Rally," Cameron pushed him further against the wall to get his attention.

He cracked his eyes open in fear. "What else do you want? I have nothing else to give!" Kevin pleaded.

Cameron simply stared at him with that creepy Terminator stare and said a single word.

"Firefly."

"What?!" Kevin yelped.

He was promptly slammed against the wood wall. Pain erupted through his body again and he knew he shouldn't have questioned the cyborg.

"Bring it back." Cameron glowered at her victim.

"Fine, FINE!" Kevin sobbed.

"Good." Cameron lowered him to the ground where he promptly fell, crying uncontrollably.

The last thing Kevin heard before he faded into unconsciousness was a faint "Hasta luego."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Kevin, KEVIN! Wake up!"

"What the hell happened to him? He looks like hell!"

"Don't know, maybe he got mugged?"

"In the freaking office though? How does that happen?"

"How should I know, do I look psychic to you?"

Kevin groaned in pain. He felt like a truck had run him over, backed up and ran him over a few more times.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his co-workers hovering over him.

"Uggggh… give me some space I feel like shit." Kevin waved them away weakly.

"Kevin, man, what happened? We were all coming back from lunch when we found you here beat up," his friend Joe shot him a worried look.

A couple interns lifted him up and propped him in an office chair.

Kevin sighed, "Honestly, I don't know, but I just had the strangest ass dream," Kevin laughed, "I must have had too many beers or something."

"Well get yourself checked out man, you shouldn't be passing out at work." Joe patted him on the shoulder.

Everyone eventually dispersed and left him to gather his thoughts.

_It must have been a dream… _Kevin walked slowly back to his office. _There is no way in hell that happened, no freaking way. All those T:SCC fan death threat emails must be getting to me… _

He stepped back into his office rather laboriously, but managed to get back to his desk without too much trouble. Kevin looked onto his computer screen and almost fell out of his chair in surprise and terror.

_Dear Kevin Rally,_

_We're watching you. _

_We are stronger and we are faster and we are prettier and we will NOT STOP until you renew T:SCC._

_Sincerely,_

_SC, JC, DR, and CP_

_P.S. Don't forget about Firefly either. Cameron would not be a very happy cybernetic organism if you did. _

Kevin stared at the message in shock. He must have gone insane, but it was there. He sighed. "I've got a hell of a lot of work to do…

He contemplated going to the bathroom again considering how he didn't get to the last time, but he decided against it.

_Who knows who the hell could be in there now_… Kevin shuddered even thinking about it.

He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Josh, you're back on the air."

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **LOL, I hate that the cancellation of one of my favorite shows is the reasoning for bringing me out of my retirement as a fanfic author, but this just needed to be written.

Just to make this clear, I do not wish any real physical harm on any FOX executive, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm freaking pissed. (I changed the last name of this particular guy on purpose… for this reason)

The email in the beginning is in fact real. I sent it to after I discovered the horrible news. Needless to say, I'm still torn up about it.

This is the last straw, we are not giving T:SCC without a fight!

Yes, I am really trigger_happy14 on the T:SCC Wiki. If you're ready to join us in our fight to bring back T:SCC feel free to join us!

No Fate.


End file.
